Too Sexy For the Law
by MyDearDelirious
Summary: April 2008 Macy returns home from university to an empty house and with her two best friends she plans on just relaxing and taking it easy, but as always some things are just not meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Too Sexy For the Law 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own weird ideas and characters everything else belongs to the BBC.

**A/N: **For those who might find themselves a little lost during this chapter this story is a sequel to my King Arthur fic **Ah Knights! **but fear not reading the first one is not required to enjoy this one, it just might help in understanding some things. But I hope you'll give this story a shot and let me know what you think.

**-MyDearDelirious**

**Chapter 1: **Home Again Home Again…

It was a chilly spring day, the clouds blocked the sunlight giving every thing a washed out look as the black GMC Sierra pulled off of the smoothly paved road and onto the bumpy, puddle riddled lane that was Macy's driveway.

The truck began to sway with the potholes and the trailer it was towing began to fishtail. Tina clung to the steering wheel like a granny on the freeway; eyes barely peering over the top of the dash as she tried to make it stop. Macy chuckled and leaning over griped the wheel from the passenger side, the trailer evened out and Tina relaxed.

"Remind me again why you couldn't drive?" Tina asked a little irritably, "I mean it was nice of your dad to let me use the truck to come get you, but I'm pretty sure he thought you'd be driving back."

"Please, the truck was the only thing that could haul all my crap back from uni in one trip. Mom and Jason's cars wouldn't handle the trailer, besides dad was just happy he didn't have to come get me himself. It would have cut into their travel time." Tina nodded.

"Okay, but to my original question. Why am I driving?"

"I'm short," Macy replied indignantly as if this was a fact her longer legged friend might have forgotten about. "okay, there are you happy."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I'm not driving for three hours, stretched out to reach the pedals." Tina rolled her eyes.

"You do realize the seat moves forward."

"Details, details…" Macy waved her off as Tina brought the truck to a stop in front of the two-story farmhouse and the girls hopped out slamming the doors behind them.

Sliding the door to the tiny U-Haul up Tina climbed in among the boxes; heaving one off of the pile she dropped it into Macy's waiting arms. They began moving the boxes into the house while bantering back and fourth about this and that.

"No," Macy protested on their fourth trip, "Teeny, The Holland Tunnel is in New York not Amsterdam."

"Are you sure?" Macy, walking up the steps of the porch opened her mouth to argue further when the sound of a car horn honking cut her off, she turned to see Jason's silver Sunfire pulling up beside the truck. All thoughts of the argument left her head as she let out a girly squeal of glee, dropped the box and dashed down the steps to greet him.

No sooner had Jason gotten out of the car and closed the door then Macy pounced on him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Jason ignored the pain in his ribs as he hit the car with a dull thud and hugged her back like someone afraid to let go. Tina just walked towards them arms folded in front of her.

"Am I going to have to turn the hose on you two?" She quirked an eyebrow, Macy released her death grip on Jason and brushed a lock of dark hair out of her face.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there."

"A little…"

"Awww I missed you too Teeny." Jason smirked planting a kiss on Tina's cheek.

"You saw me two days ago." She replied wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"It doesn't mean I didn't miss you." Tina looked at him puppy eyed.

"Awww really? That's so sweet," The adoration vanished. "Now grab some boxes and get to work." She stalked away to her abandoned box and Jason turned to Macy.

"Two steps out of the car and already she puts me to work, you'd think we were married."

0o0o0

Three hours latter they were in the house unpacking the last of Macy's stuff when Jason brought up the question that had been at the back of his mind since he'd arrived.

"So where's the family?"

"They left this morning for Victoria for my cousin Lily's wedding, Shawn's an usher." Came Macy's voice from somewhere in her closet.

"Oh," He flopped on her bed. "Then why didn't you go too?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Your own cousin didn't invite you to her wedding? Harsh, I thought you were close with your family."

"I am, but Lily's always hated me."

"Why for?"

"I don't know, she always used to pick on me when we were kids. Mostly about me being a tomboy, she was always such a priss." Macy appeared from the closet brushing dust of her arms. "Long story short she hasn't acknowledged my existence since we were ten." Jason's eyebrow rose inquisitively as he propped himself on his elbows.

"What did you do?"

"I, may or may not have, borrowed that guillotine Shawn made in shop class and played French Revolution with her doll collection." Despite, or maybe because of Macy's look of pure innocence Jason collapsed back onto the bed laughing.

"You were a wicked one, weren't you?"

"What do you mean 'were'?" Tina commented reentering the room towing a suite case behind her. "Last one." She tossed the case at Macy who dropped it on the bed and knelt in front of it. "And for anyone who failed to notice, the sky is leaking." Tina huffed brushing damp blond hair out of her face. Macy looked out the window to see rain falling in sheets.

"So much for taking Goliath for a run." She pouted a little at the realization that her horse would have to wait. But inspiration dawned on Tina and she dove into her large purse for the object that was sure to make her friend feel better.

"But guess what I got to cheer you up, semi fresh off the shelves at Wal-Mart." She produced a box set and Macy grinned widely taking it from Tina. Jason leaned over Macy's shoulder to see it was season two of the BBC's Robin Hood and groaned a little to himself.

"Basement?" Tina questioned, meaning the large screen TV that dominated most of one wall in Macy's basement. Macy nodded enthusiastically; it was so much better to ogle then the dinky little TV in the living room. Grabbing Jason by the arms and dragging him along for the ride the girls stormed the basement.

Jason flopped into the Lazy-boy and Tina settled herself onto the couch as Macy removed the first disk from the case. She had just put it into the DVD player when Jason cried out in alarm.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the machine as Macy's index finger hovered over play. "What is that… that 'thing' still doing here?" Macy fought the smirk. She knew what he meant, the events of almost a year previous when the Knights from the 2004 version of King Arthur came out of the DVD player and wreaked unimaginable havoc on their lives, but still she played innocent.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I still wouldn't believe it if I didn't still have the scars to prove it but it happened so don't tell me you don't know what I mean!"

"Jason, oaky, okay, calm down. I know it happened, Tina knows it happened," She gave an affirmative nod. "she has pictures. You are not crazy. And as far as this is concerned," She motioned to the innocent looking DVD player, "it still works. Not to mention it belongs to my parents, how exactly am I supposed to convince them they need to get rid of a perfectly functional DVD player?"

"Lie!"

"Jason," Tina said sharply. "Sit your ass down and watch the damn show." Jason complied reluctantly.

"It's fine, I swear." Macy soothed pushing play.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth and the button push then the room was filled with a blinding light, with a yell Tina and Jason both brought their arms up to shield their eyes. The light flickered out and they lowered them blinking the dark spots that danced in front of their eyes away. But to their mutual horror they found that not only the light had vanished but Macy with it.

0o0o0

Macy groaned to herself, her head hurt and her hand throbbed. She must have gotten a shock from that dammed DVD player. But something was not right whatever she was laying on didn't feel like carpet and the sharp smell of earth and decomposing leaves filled her nostrils. She was afraid to look but still she forced herself to open her eyes and from what she could tell she was outside. Outside and in the woods somewhere, she pulled herself up on wobbly legs and looked around franticly for Tina and Jason, but there was none. A chill and an eerie silence crept over her and she wrapped her arms around herself feeling very small and alone.

"Hello?" She called out to the forest around her. A squirrel chirped angrily in the tree above her, in the distance a predatory bird of some sort screeched and all around birds took flight; but that was her only answer. "Jason? Tina? Hello… anybody…"

0o0o0

"Oh my god, Macy?" Tina bolted from the couch and went to the spot where her friend had stood just a moment before, after a brief moment of hesitation she waved her hands through the air. "She's gone." She looked to Jason who had gone very pale.

"Gone where?" He demanded anger and panic rising inside of him. There was a pause and both heads turned slowly towards the DVD player, Tina turned back to look at Jason.

"You don't think…"

"I told her!" Jason cut her of, "I knew that thing was trouble but would you listen to me no! _'Oh don't worry it works fine'_ and now look she gone Tina gone only god knows where."

"No!" Tina snapped at him angrily. "No it's not possible Jason it can not happen."

"You know it can, or have you forgotten! It wasn't that long ago the knights of the round table where standing in this room."

"But they were here! We didn't go there, how could she go there, and were would there be?" Tina rambled hopelessly as Jason reached down and snatched the box set from the coffee table.

"One guess." He held it out to Tina who took it numbly.

"No, no, it can't… I mean she… there has to be another explanation." Driven by an impulse to prove him wrong Tina snatched up the TV remote and hit power bringing the screen to life. "See there's nothing…" But her voice trailed off, remote and box sliding from her hand as they watched the screen in horror. Macy wandered through a forest as if she were one of the cast only looking more like a lost and confused woman from 2008.


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Sexy For the Law**

**Chapter 2: Oo-de-lally **

"Oh my god…" Tina breathed sinking to the couch in a state of shock and the image of Macy on the screen looked around in bewilderment as Jason spoke.

"W-what are we going to do? We have to get her out."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We've done it before, we can do it again." He declared trying to sound confident but only managing to make himself sound pitifully helpless.

"That was different." Tina went on to state what Jason already knew. During the exchange Macy wandered among the trees looking like someone playing a game of hide and seek. She peered around tree trunks, in a hallowed out log, down a rabbit hole and even under a large rock. But when there was a pause in the conversation she stopped and cocked her head to the side as if listening for something.

"Hello?" She called to the forest in general again, once more with nothing but the angry chattering of wildlife as a reply. Tina and Jason turned their attention back to the screen in a hopeless daze.

"How are we going to fix this?" Tina questioned pitifully in the hope that some deity somewhere would take pity on them and provide some sort of divine intervention.

"Don't ask me." Macy remarked from beyond the TV screen. Jason's head snapped up, Tina blinked repeatedly as her mouth opened and closed like a floundering fish. They both looked from Macy to each other and back again.

"Mace…" Jason began slowly crouching down level with the screen as he moved closer to it while Tina scrambled off the couch and crawled around the coffee table and across the floor to sit beside him. "Can you hear us?"

0o0o0

Stranded in the woods with not another human being in sight Macy could in fact hear them. But she wasn't hearing them the way one normally would, the voices of Tina and Jason were not reaching her through the ears as the rest of the sounds around her. They had a strange echoing quality to them and seemed to be coming from directly inside her head. It was almost how she'd always imagined the voice of Death, the way Terry Pratchett described it.

"I can hear you," She replied looking up into the branches above her and moving in a half circle. "But I can't see you…" The nagging thought that she'd had the moment she'd heard them speak finally hit home. "You're not here are you."

"_No." _The voice of Jason manifested itself somewhere in the back of her mind. Macy nodded numbly and forced herself not to panic or cry.

"_We're not there," _Tina's voice appeared in the reassuring I'm-here-for-you tone of best friends everywhere. _"but we are with you and we're not going anywhere." _

That fact in some small way did make her feel better. Whenever they weren't with her Macy had always felt like the where there in spirit, now it was only a little more literally. But their blatant lack of physical presence made her feel very alone nonetheless.

"_Come on," _Jason's voice coaxed. _"let's see that smile." _And Macy, like so many times before, unwillingly broke into a shy smile. _"That's my girl." _But as the implication of his words hit her it faded.

"Wait, you guys can see me?" At the moment of silence that followed the question Macy rolled her eyes. "Stop nodding."

"_Sorry." _Tina's voice spoke quickly._ "And yes we can see you."_

"How?"

"_You're live, in color and high definition." _Tina teased feeling the panic that had welled up inside her begin to recede.

"I'm on TV?" Macy broke into a sly grin and struck a red carpet pose. "So how do I look?"

"_A little bit lost actually." _There was a dull 'smack' and an 'ow' from Jason as Tina punched him in the arm and Macy giggled to herself.

"So, neither of you wouldn't happen to know where I am, would you?" There was an awkward pause from the basement end of the conversation and Macy groaned. "Don't tell me I'm in England." She pleaded of the world in general as she flopped down on the fallen log and buried her head in her hands. "It was hard enough sending Lancelot, Dag and Tristan back to there deaths last year, don't tell me I have to experience them up close!"

"_Mace calm down. You are in England, but King Arthur has nothing to do with it." _Tina reassured her, to which Macy looked notably relived as Tina went on to explain their theory. _"From the DVD you put into the machine before you, er… disappeared. Jason and myself believe you are either in or near Sherwood Forest."_

"Are you kidding me?"

"_Second season Sherwood to be exact." _Jason's voice replied matter-of-factly. Macy stood up from her perch on the log and peered around with a new outlook though it still wasn't enough to tell her which direction to go.

"Well," She began with a sigh. "as helpful as that was, it wasn't very helpful. How am I supposed to get out of these woods? I mean I could be wandering around for hours, days even and I have no shoes." She looked down to her feet and wiggled her nude little piggys.

"_Hmmm…"_ Jason hummed as he attempted to think and Macy rubbed her temples at the slight buzzing sensation it was giving her brain.

"_I know!"_ Tina stated finally, sounding very proud of herself. _"The outlaws are always there the moment there's any sign of trouble." _

"Point being?"

"_Scream bloody murder and see if anybody shows up." _Tina beamed, Macy on the other hand looked under whelmed.

"That's it? That's your master plan?"

"_No, I get it." _Jason commented sounding impressed. _"Make the fandom work for you, it makes sense in a weird sort of way. Besides Mace you've got a scream like a banshee, it's bound to carry." _Macy huffed; she had always hated her girly scream.

"Fine."

She took a long deep breath through her nose and when her lungs felt as if they were about to pop she opened her mouth and screamed. And it was every bit girly, long, loud, and very high pitched; the classic horror movie scream. When it ended all three waited anxiously for something heroic to happen, but other then the wildlife once again voicing their displeasure at Macy's loud behavior, nothing happened.

"So much for making the fandom work for me."

"_Well maybe that's a good thing." _Jason mused out loud.

"What? You just told me to go for it."

_"I know, I know, but seriously with those clothes and the Canadian accent who knows how locals will react to you."_ Macy sighed.

"Well I'm no stranger to accents," Macy thought back on their drama days. "I'm pretty sure I can fake the British thing, though…" She looked down at herself and took stock of her appearance, a plain white tank top, a pair of old worn blue jeans and a studded black belt. She pulled at one of the holes in her pant leg as she sat back down. "Okay, so I stand out, even with this fandom's wardrobe department. But what am I supposed to do? I've got no food, no water and eventually the sun will go down. It's a proven scientific fact."

_"Oh please the woods are nothing new for you, it'll be just like survival week at summer camp, you remember."_ Tina encouraged.

"I remember Jason accidentally setting his pants on fire."

_"Oh one time!"_ The man in question cried indignantly. The girls just giggled. _"And that was just our first year, besides I was not the one who was chased through the obstacle course by a killer rodent."_

_"It was a bear!"_ Tina's voice quickly defended.

"It was a raccoon." Macy confirmed with a giggle to her voice.

_"Well it was rabid."_

"Alright, alright, I might survive. But that's not the point, you guys have to get me out of here." Macy slid off the log to kneel on the forest floor and clasped her hands together. "Please."

_"Alright… just hang tight a sec I'll be right back."_ There were a series of loud thumps, which Macy assumed, were footsteps on the stairs above the TV, but it sounded to her ears like more then one set of steps.

"Hello… Tina?" The lack of an answer confirmed that she'd followed Jason from the basement, So for lack of anything better to do she got up off her knees, brushed them off and continued to walk through the forest.

0o0o0

"You do have a plan yes?" Tina questioned as they emerged from the basement stairs and walked around the kitchen table.

"I've got a theory."

"That it's a demon." Jason paused in his rummaging through the cupboards to look back at her.

"What?"

"Sorry, never mind. Is a theory in your mind the same thing as a plan?"

"Somewhere between a thought and an actual idea."

"So you've got nothing." Jason paused in his rummaging to look back and give her the evil eye.

"Why don't you go back downstairs and keep Macy company."

"Okay, geez I can take a hint." As Tina turned back to the stairs her eyes settled on Macy's laptop perched on the table where she'd left it earlier. Scooping it up Tina headed back down to the basement.

0o0o0

Macy was about to stop and give the scream-for-help tactic another try when an eerie tune began to sound through the back of her mind. After a brief pause she identified it as one of only two songs she had by Marilyn Manson. It wasn't like when songs usually got stuck in her head, for instance this song had no words to it and it had a strange echo, like the voices coming from her basement; she grinned to herself.

"Tina shut that off."

_"Aw, come on Macy, it's not the same without a sound track."_

"And your choice soundtrack for the Robin Hood verse would be the Resident Evil theme?" Macy questioned sarcastically believing strongly at that moment that no one should have to be wandering lost in the woods with that playing in their head, dredging up images of flesh eating zombies roaming around. "At least put on something I can dance to."

_"Oh, right,"_ Tina scoffed as she stopped the music and began to look through her options. _"Cause if you do run across people somewhere along the way dancing to the music in your head is bound to make a wonderful first impression. Ah here we go…"_ Macy couldn't help the grin that crept across her face as she instantly recognized the folksy tune. The grin grew wider still as the words began, mixed with Tina's own voice as she sang along. _"Robin Hood an Little John walkin through the forest laughin back an forth at what the other'n has to say… Sing with me Mace!"_ Tina demanded as the music continued.

Macy giggled at her friend's absurdity but never the less joined in at the second verse. "Never ever thinkin there was danger in the water, they were drinking, they just guzzled it down, never dreamin that a scheming sheriff and his posse was a watchin and gathering round. Robin Hood and Little John runnin through the forest jumpin fences dodging trees an tryin to get away. Contemplating nothing but escape an finally makin it, oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly what a day, oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly what a day!"

The pair of them finished theatrically along with the Disney version of Allan a Dale. At the sound of someone clearing their throat Macy jumped and quickly looked around for the source when she realized it had come from inside her head. Tina sheepishly looked to the stairs where Jason stood on the bottom step looking questioningly at them.

_"Y'all are such freaks."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Sexy For the Law**

**Chapter 3: Pulling the Plug**

"Ya'll are such freaks."

"Kill joy." Tina muttered as he walked passed her towards the TV with Macy's father's toolbox in hand. "You plan on rewiring it?"

"What?" Macy demanded spinning around so quick she almost fell over. "Rewiring? Rewiring what? Jason what are you doing?"

"Relax, The tools are just a back up plan." He assured her setting the toolbox down beside the coffee table. "I'm gonna start with something a little more basic. Tina who had been staring intently at his hands for a while now finally spoke.

"Were you doing dishes?" As Macy's face screwed up on screen at the rather strange and random question Jason looked down to his yellow rubber gloved hands.

"It's for the charge," He snapped defensively. "I don't want to get sucked in too."

"What's going on out there?"

"I believe our little Jason is channeling the spirit of Principal Scudworth," Tina reported. "Tell me?" She inquired of Jason. "Do you have the overwhelming urge to kill John Stamos?" Jason just glared at her.

"Go away and do something else."

Tina smirked pushing herself off of the couch. "Yes Wesley…" She replied in a robotic voice before dashing up the stairs to avoid Jason's wrath. He turned back to Macy's image who was smirking widely. As if she could feel his death glare on her she raised her hands in a show of surrender.

"I didn't say a thing."

"You were thinking it." He deadpanned perching himself on the coffee table. She continued to pick her way through the rocky, slope riddled terrain as Jason began addressing the matter at hand.

"Okay, so, as demonstrated in the past the simplest explanation is always the answer. So give me a recap and be British about it, I want you in character for when you do meet people."

"Would you like to yell action first?"

"Just do it missy miss."

Macy cleared her throat and thought of British actors whose accent she could use as a model and after a moment of deliberation she decided on Kira Knightly. She had seen her enough in King Arthur and the Pirates trilogy to mimic her from memory and the actress in question usually spoke with clear enough enunciation.

"I put the DVD into the player," She began as Jason nodded in approval of her accent; momentarily forgetting that she couldn't see him. "Pressed play the Bob's you uncle Fanny's your aunt I'm in the woods."

"Right. Lets start from there." Jason got to his feet and went to the DVD player "If pushing play got you in then maybe…" he trailed off pushing in the stop button, but there was no change on screen and no Macy to be found in the room. H pushed it a few more times just to make sure but with no such luck.

"Maybe what?" Macy questioned, having no clue as to what he was going on about; without the luxury of seeing what was going on she could only guess.

"Hmmm…" Jason muttered to himself. "Or maybe eject…" But just like the last try nothing exciting happened aside from the tray sliding out to produce the disk.

"Maybe what?" Macy ranted as Jason removed the DVD and turned it over to see a familiar discoloration. "What is going on out there?"

Jason quickly replaced the item in question; though it was the DVD player itself that was responsible for Macy's predicament, the disk did have a part to play and Jason was not about to take chances. "Nothing," he replied. "my theory was a dud." He removed the gloves and tossed them onto the table moodily just as Tina bounded down the steps with a large bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Hello all, still stuck I see." She sounded entirely too chipper for Macy's liking, who showed it by glaring in what she could only assume was Tina's direction.

"My theory didn't work as well as I'd hoped." Jason informed while helping himself to the bowl Tina still held.

"So back to the drawing board then." Tina sighed as she set the bowl down, some of her chipperness fading. There was a silence as they attempted to think, the only sound was the distinct crackle of microwave popcorn being munched on.

Macy's stomach growled at the sound letting her know that it was hungry and wanted to be feed. Realizing she hadn't eaten since she'd grabbed a bagel at Tim's that morning, she glared again. "I hate you both so much right now."

"Oh, you're just cranky cause you're hungry." Jason commented finishing his handful.

"And thirsty…" Macy confirmed noticing also how dry her mouth was.

"Oo good idea." Tina darted back up the stairs and again Macy glared.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep pulling that face." Jason chided with amusement in his voice.

"So much…"

"Just hang tight a bit longer, we'll figure it out."

"I don't know how much of this I can take Jay, it's starting to get dark on my end." The atmosphere in Sherwood was starting to dim; the change in the air gave everything a bluish wash as day faded into night. The air grew colder and damper and Macy wrapped her arms around herself as she trudged on through the wilderness.

"Okay," Tina addressed Jason bounding back down the steps and holding out two cans of soda. "7up or Sussex?"

"Why can't I have the Pepsi?" He indicated the third can nestled in the crook of her arm.

"Because it's the last one and I went to get it which means I saw it first." She stated firm in her belief of the playground rule 'finders keepers'.

Jason on the other hand didn't put so much faith in the age-old saying and as a child developed one of his own 'if you want to keep it you'll have to hang on to it'. Though knowing him since childhood she had an advantage and managed to dart out of reach as he made a grab for the can. Tina tossed the other two cans into the cushiony embrace of the sofa as she took the Pepsi in hand and held it protectively. "Come here Teeny…" Jason called as she darted to the other side of the room, putting the pool table between them and crying out in defiance 'Never!'

Macy, though only receiving the audio of the strange little escapade could picture it all too clearly in her mind, she planted her face in her hand and shook her head in despair. "I can't believe my entire existence rests in the hands of these two." She muttered to herself as the struggle continued.

Jason tall and gangly in stature hopped up and over the pool table before Tina had time to pull back the tab on the can. With a girlish squeal she bolted in the other direction and Jason turned to cut her off on the other side. The pair met on the other side of the table at a run; Tina holding the can at arms length to keep it away from him and Jason trying to use his height and long arms to reach over her. The struggling duo hit the back of the couch leaving Tina with nowhere else to go. She switched hands before he could grab his prize and while she pushed him away with her now free hand she threw out her other arm to keep the can out of reach. When her arm shot out the can slipped out of her grasp to sail through the air, everything at that point seemed to slow down. Tina gasped as her and Jason both watched wide-eyed with horror as the can of Pepsi connected with the DVD player. There was a blinding flash to which they quickly shielded their eyes, when the spots faded the can was gone.

There was a moment of delay before a brilliant light made Macy halt. From the middle of the light an object came hurling towards her head. With a strangled squeal of surprise instinct took over and her hands shot up to catch the can millimeters away from her nose. She stood there frozen a moment blinking repeatedly before pulling her hands away from her face and observing the shiny blue object.

"Oo hello sweet karma!" She cried gleefully planting a kiss on the logo and ripping back the tab. A bit shaken up it hissed and fizzed over but Macy paid no attention to it and she slurped happily as the fizzy brown liquid dripped from her hand.

"Mine!" Tina and Jason whined in protest as the shocked silence wore off. Macy gave a very unladylike snort. "Come n' get it suckers." She continued to drink the sweet and blessedly cold liquid before it sunk in. "Where did this come from?"

"That's a very interesting question." Jason began as he attempted to come up with an equally interesting answer but Tina cut him off before one could be found.

"We just sort of went WOOSH n' it went WOOSH n' then it all went WOOSH, you know what I mean?" Jason's mouth had fallen open as he analyzed the babble and Macy blinked a few times.

"So you let it go, it hit the DVD player and disappeared."

"How did you understand that!" Jason demanded astonished.

"Well it was kind of obvious when you think about it."

Like times before when his female friends began using a language all their own Jason decided to just smile and nod like he knew what they were talking about. But since Macy couldn't see him he settled on a quiet 'mmhmm' instead.

"I wonder…" Tina mused out loud as she scooped up a cushion and twirled it lazily a few times before whipping it at the entertainment center where it bounced off with a dull 'thwap'.

"Stop throwing things at it!" Macy cried indignantly.

"Okay, so we know now that the connection between our reality and the reality of Robin Hood is still open." Jason began, his mind turning over the situation in attempt to find a solution. "I suspected as much."

"You said your idea bombed." Macy reflected leaning against an oak tree.

"But I wasn't wrong! Pressing play did get you in, it's just that pressing stop didn't work to get you out."

"You mean it's broken."

"I think there may be some internal problems yes." He took a breath and steeled himself for the explosion he new was about to happen. "I'd like to open it up and take a look at the wiring."

"What!" Macy shrieked panic stricken and right on cue. "What did I say about rewiring things Jason? I said no, not going to happen."

"Calm down, I'm not talking about trying to fix it myself. I just want to take a look and see if it needs to be taken to someone who can."

Macy sighed, it was a reasonable request if it meant her freedom but she was sensing there was something more. "Why do I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But," Jason affirmed, "to do that I'll have to… unplug it…"

"And breaking the connection." Macy finished for him.

"You mean she could get stuck in there." Tina turned on Jason.

"Theoretically the connection should reopen once it's plugged back in with the disk still inside."

"But you don't know."

"That's why I said theoretically."

"No." Tina stated firmly folding her arms across her chest. "We can't risk trapping her there."

"She'll be trapped there anyway if we just sit around and do nothing."

There was a pause in the arguing and thought she couldn't see them Macy knew they were looking at her, it was on her to settle the matter. The stakes were high; it was her life they were playing Russian roulette with after all, if someone was going to pull the trigger it was going to be her. She took a deep cleansing breath.

"Do it." As the words fell from her mouth the others began speaking as one. Tina protesting with outraged indignation and Jason asking for conformation with doubtful concern, Macy quickly raised her hands to silence them. "Just do it now before I change my mind."

Snatching up the remote Jason cut the power to both the TV and the DVD player and as Tina sunk to the couch in a state of shock he unplugged the wires from the machine. He set the seemingly harmless metal box onto the coffee table and knelt down on the floor beside it.

"What have we done…" Tina muttered as Jason opened up the toolbox, his jaw clenched he could think of nothing to say.

0o0o0

Macy didn't even bother to call out, both the buzzing sensation and the strange echoes that had plagued her since she woken were gone now. A cold breeze picked up causing the dead leaves that blanketed the forest floor to dance around her bare feet mockingly. It was only as she wrapped her arms around herself that she realized just how cold and dark it had gotten. Though her night vision had adjusted it's self with the gradually fading sunlight, it was still hard to see too far into the distance and after only a few feet she was very surprised to find herself no longer entrapped within the forests of Sherwood.

It seemed that all the while she'd stopped to talk freedom was within spitting distance. She stood with the forest at her back, grassy meadow before her and a wide smile on her face. A light euphoric sensation of freedom washed over her, the excess adrenaline went to her head like a shot of tequila; that coupled with the fact that no one was watching, Macy took off up at a run up a nearby hill like a frolicking faun. Instead of the brittle and even sharp leaves, twigs and tree roots she'd gotten used to soft grass, weeds and wildflowers were caught in between her toes. She reached the top of the hill out of breath and marveled at the sight before her. The hill sloped downward and out into a small English village, the buildings shrouded in shadow with only the lamp and firelight shinning through the windows indicating people living within.

With the moon only a quarter visible it was hard to distinguish just what village it was and Macy plopped down to sit with her legs crossed. The fact that she was still technically lost did nothing to foul her good mood, she had found civilization… more or less and that was good enough for her. She sat there for the better part of an hour, as low fog rolled over the landscape. She thought about the very real possibility of meeting the local, it was not a meeting she was looking forward to; no matter how many scenarios she envisioned in her mind she didn't see it going well.

Her stomach gave another low growl and a painful twitch reminding her that it still hadn't been fed. Kicking herself even before she moved, Macy got to her feet and brushed off her damp jeans as she started her way down the slope. She attempted stealth but with the ground wet with condensation she found herself sitting back down more than once. Crouching behind a small cart she scoped out her surroundings and formulated a plan. She hated the thought of stealing from the already poor people of the village, but on the other hand she really doubted her knowledge of edible English plant life. If it was a matter of gathering food in the woods at home sure, but where she was at the moment the chances of her consuming something poisonous or even hallucinogenic were entirely to high. And the only worse thing Macy could think of then wandering around 12th century Nottingham was wandering around 12th century Nottingham while high.

It seemed she would have to resort to thievery if she were going to survive; her moral dilemma went as follows - Robin Hood steals and people adore him, But he steals from the rich to give to the poor not from the rich to stuff his face, but even Robin Hood's got to eat. As her thoughts ran away on her Macy's eyes focused themselves on a very large structure on the other side of the tiny hamlet. A sly smile spread across her face as the idea came to her fully formed, and crouching low to avoid being seen Macy began to pick her way across the village.

Keeping an eye out for guards Macy neared the large manor where the local lord no doubt resided, she moved around to the rear entrance, most likely the servant's entrance and listened under the window. There was no sound from inside so she risked a peek; it was a small scullery and she could see thorough to another door leading into the kitchen. A figure moved across the doorway and she quickly ducked down, heart pounding; when it became clear she had not been seen she moved to the door. It opened with little resistance and blessedly nearly no sound, peering through the doorway to the kitchen revealed that the figure had moved on to another room. With the kitchen empty Macy, staying as quietly as humanly possible scurried inside.

The room was warm and dry from the fire but knowing someone could walk in at any moment made her wanted to leave as quickly as she could. Though the rush was intoxicating, the knowledge that what she was doing could mean the loss of a hand or worse kept her mind focused. There was half of a pot of stew sitting near the fire the smell of which only intensified her hunger, though being impossible to get away with Macy moved on to more practical food items. Scooping up a knife she carved herself off a hunk of bread and some sort of soft cheese and grabbing a bit of linen; the medieval equivalent of a dishtowel, she arranged the items into a bundle and added to it a leg from the remains of a roast chicken.

At the sound of approaching voices and footsteps Macy darted back towards the scullery and pausing only to snatch a few carrots from a basket she retreated back into the cool night air. Tying the ends of the cloth together and securing the entire bundle to her belt to free up her hands Macy breathed a sigh of relief. It was the perfect crime; she was free and clear and any sensible person in her place would be making a quick getaway. But Macy was inquisitive by nature and really wanted to know where she was, creeping around the building she peeked in every window hoping to get a glimpse of the residing lord incase it was one she recognized.

She did not expect who she did see when peering over the ledge of the fourth window, or rather really hoped she wouldn't. There standing in the main area of the dwelling where the evening meal had no doubt just taken place was Sir Guy of Gisborne, in the leather.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long but after the last episode inspiration sort of bitch slapped me. I reworked the setting to post We Are Robin Hood and only a tiny bit of the plotline so a running gag that I had come up with is now more of a plot point. You're all probably sick of just Macy and her friends but next chapter we'll see more of Gisborne and even more of the Outlaws.

MyDearDelirious


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Sexy for the Law**

**Chapter 4: The White Lady of Locksley**

**A/N:** Now with Outlaws my story is now showing sighs of plot, hopefully I did well with my characterization I struggled with it some but enjoy and reviews are loved.

There standing in the main area of the dwelling where the evening meal had no doubt recently taken place was Sir Guy of Gisborne, in the leather.He was conversing with anotherman in black who stood with his back to the window but even though she couldn't see his face Macy would recognize that drawl anywhere. She couldn't make out what they were saying it was in hushed tones but on the other hand she really didn't care, she was no Nightwatchman out to foil their plans just a hungry girl who wanted to know where she was.

So now satisfied in the knowledge that the village surrounding her was Locksley she was about to retreat back to the forest when, feeling eyes on him, the hard glare of Gisborne flicked to the window. In another place and time Macy probably would have laughed at the leather-clad semi-villain jumping in fright like a little girl, but it was neither the time nor the place. Blue eyes widening in shock her survival instincts kicked in and she ducked beneath the window. Deep down Macy knew she had been seen, but on autopilot she ran and the sheriff turned just in time to see an empty window.

"What is it?" He questioned sauntering over to the window and peering out into the night air. The fog had risen and thickened since Macy had first set out from the hill and it now covered her retreat. Immediately he turned an incredulous eye on Guy and raised a questioning brow. Gisborne stood staring at the window, face drained of colour, his breath shallow and, the sheriff noticed, had the table he'd backed into in a death grip.

"I saw…" Guy hesitated, even as the words left his mouth he was not sure just what he'd seen. Soft pale features, long dark hair, wide blue eyes…

"You saw… what?" The sheriff prompted impatiently.

"Marian…" At that that Vaysey chucked lightly.

"Marian is dead, you saw to that yourself." Gisborne visibly winced at the reminder but the honorable sheriff of Nottingham was far beyond the point of being tactful.

For months on the journey home he'd had to put up with a weepy guilt ridden shell of a man. Then they had returned home and things seemed to return to normal, more so considering Guy no longer had the leper to moon over. But he'd be damned if he was going to let his right hand man be reduced to a puddle because of some dead woman.

"Now listen good Gisborne because I will not stand for anymore of your sulking. Get a grip and get over that girl or I will no longer have a use for you." At Gisborn's questioning frown the sheriff smiled mockingly, his ruby-studded tooth winking in the firelight. "Come now, you of all people should know no one is irreplaceable." And with that left hanging heavily in the air the Sheriff of Nottingham stalked out of Locksley Hall.

0o0o0

Macy sprinted away from the window and out of the courtyard, her bare feet pattering over the cobbles. Then her feet found grass once more and she found herself engulfed in billowing white. After a brief moment of flailing and cursing she managed to disentangle herself from what she'd realized were sheets someone must have for whatever reason left out overnight. She ran a hand over the fluttery material and found it to be softer then she'd expected if a little damp, probably cost lieutenant leather a pretty penny; with that thought a sly smile crept slowly across Macy's face.

Grabbing hold of a sheet and jumping to free it from the post Macy continued back towards her hill. At least now she'd have something to curl up under while she slept. She didn't get far before the sheet began to curl itself around her legs tripping her up. Throwing it out behind her and clutching it around her shoulders like a cloak she continued on until the sound of horses made her pause. With the fog Macy couldn't make out much in the distance and with the sound echoing she could not tell if the horses were coming or going. Getting away seemed like the best bet and she broke into a run hoping to avoid being found.

0o0o0

Little Sarah sat at the window of her family's small home practicing her sewing; she was just beginning to learn her stitches and fumbled with the needle in the dim candlelight. She mover her head up from her work as eyes looked out of the window, dropping her work altogether she ran to the chair where her father sat and clung to his arm trembling.

0o0o0

Bobbing and weaving her way through the village Macy found herself in the middle of a road and it was almost too late when she realized the sound of horses was definitely getting closer. She skidded to a halt her feet kicking up dust and pebbles in the dirt lane just as a band of horsemen came galloping out of the fog. With better instincts then that of their riders the horses were aware of someone in their path before the humans and reacted accordingly, rearing in fright and panic it took a moment of tugging at their reins and some colorful curses on the sheriffs part to get the animals under control.

Macy hadn't hesitated to turn tail and run for it and the Sheriff and the few guards who flanked him looked her way just in time to see a pale figure disappear from sight in a puff of earthbound cloud. Vaysey after blinking a few times turned to his men. "Did you…" He trailed off with a vague wave in the figures general direction, as his guards numbly nodded their heads in indication that they had indeed seen it too the Sheriff spurred his horse on heading towards Nottingham at, if possible, an even quicker pace then before.

0o0o0

Thomas Whitley stood at the window in attempt, as most parents do when faced with the ghouls of their children's imagination, to prove that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"See," he demonstrated as his wife brought the small trembling child to his side to look out at the empty yard. "Nothing there. No white lady."

"But she was there," little Sarah stated assuredly craning her neck to look up at and appeal to her mother. "I saw her, I know I did."

"It was probably just the fog," He turned back to the window to close it up. "Now I think it's time for…" Thomas trailed off every muscle in his body stiffening as the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end, he turned to his wife and one look at her pale wide-eyed expression told him she'd seen it too; the cloaked figure of a woman gliding across the yard of a neighboring cottage surrounded in a ghostly glow. The family spent the rest of the night huddled together saying prayers to ward off spirits.

0o0o0

By some small miracle Macy made it back to the hill from which her journey began. Relived to find that no horsemen where on her tail she collapsed in an exhausted heap giggling hysterically. When she'd managed to pull herself together she untied the bundle from her belt and dug into her food like a starving animal.

Stuffed and happy she stretched out on the soft grass and amused herself with the contents of her pockets which consisted of the crushed remains of the Pepsi can, a tube of lip gloss, a compact mirror, about five dollars in change, a half a packet of breath mints and an LED keychain that, until that morning, had held her dorm and mailbox keys.

The keychain proved to be a few minuets worth of entertainment but soon Macy began to feel the events of the day catching up with her and decided it best to get some sleep. Replacing the items in her pockets she found a little spot under the cover of some bushes and making sure that said bushes where not covered in prickles she curled up with her sheet quickly falling into a deep sleep.

0o0o0

Macy slept well enough considering she was sleeping on the ground with nothing but a sheet and some bushes for cover, but the mental and physical strain was enough to put her out for the night. She was having a lovely dream of being at home in her own warm soft bed when an odd tickling sensation around her face pulled her out of her pleasant fantasy.

Macy groaned and blinked blearily before her eyes grew wide as a furry brown face and twitchy nose filled her vision. Before she could really think of what she was doing she screamed the shrill girly scream she hated so much. In her panic and hast to get away Macy half rolled half flopped down the slope as the sheet tangled itself around her. Managing to kick off the fabric she pulled herself into a sitting position just in time to see a brown cottontail hop nonchalantly away.

Huffing indignantly and getting to her feet she looked up at the sky, which was lightening to the purple and gold tones of dawn. Her mouth was dry and she stretched wondering idly whether she should risk another trip to town when she felt the over whelming urge to do what most do first thing. Dancing on spot she tried to ignore the call of nature but it would not be ignored. She took off towards the trees but finding cover among the undergrowth Macy hesitated; going in the great out doors was problematic for most humans of the female persuasion at any time but with thoughts of outlaws turning up or her friends suddenly turning on the TV were dancing through her head it was suddenly a whole new level of awkward.

But there are some things you've got to do whether you want to or not and so sucking it up and getting it over with Macy decided that going back to Locksley was not a good option, she walked around the hillside until she found a road leading through the forest. She looked over the sheet still trailing behind her and down at herself, gripping it tight and using her teeth she tore an end off and wrapped it around her waist tying it taught. The material fell to her knees hiding her jeans for the most part and still offering free movement. Draping the rest around her shoulders in a makeshift shawl Macy set off into the woods, following the road while staying clear from it.

0o0o0

Robin kept his hood low waiting in the shadows of the pantry for Anne to return. It was a risk visiting Locksley Hall he knew, but something was not right in his village, it had been apparent the moment they had arrived to make their donations. After being informed that Gisborne had left for Nottingham early that morning he decided to risk it, but with guards still wandering about he could not be too careful.

At the sound of voices he pulled back further into the pantry until there was a pause, straining to hear Robin leaned forward only to be momentarily blinded as the doors snapped open. Making a move to dart out of the cupboard he only managed to send himself sprawling on the floor and through the blinding light from the window he heard a voice from his childhood trill amusedly.

"Well, well the rats around here are getting bigger by the day."

"Hello Martha." Robin stated with a smile and propping himself up on his elbows to avoid the blinding sunlight.

"Master Robin," Another voice hissed anxiously behind him followed by the sound of a door gently closing, "you should not be here." Robin smirked and pulled himself to his feet as he turned to face Anne.

"There are many things I should not do, it hasn't stopped me yet."

"Don't give me any of your cheek boy, are you tryin' to get us hanged?" The child in Robin flinched from that tone, he'd know it well usually followed by a fat ear. He'd earned them well growing up, sneaking about and trying to see what he could make off with. Though who could blame him? Martha had been the cook in Locksley Hall since before he was been born and in Robin's opinion she was the best in all of England. She was gruff old bat but had a sweeter side to her if you knew how to find it.

"Never," Robin replied with mock hurt, "Your 'Lord and Master' has left the manor." Martha scoffed at the insinuation that Guy's position and it only made Robin's grin wider. He'd not missed Anne's greeting, these were people who still thought him the proper Lord of Locksley, people he could trust and he'd never put them at risk. "But his money is safe for today." The group started at the sound of male voices behind the closed door, freezing on spot with Robin's hand on the hilt of his sword the voices faded. The three let out a sigh of relief and the outlaw continued in a lower voice. "I've come for information, there is something not right in Locksley."

0o0o0

When the Outlaws had returned to English shores they returned to Sherwood with a since of dread, not only for the loss of Marion and Carter or for Will and Djaq's decision to stay behind and what the fight for England would be like with out them but what had happened to Nottingham in their absence. They had followed the Sheriff to the Holy Land, for King and country but in doing so they had left Nottingham to the tender mercies of Vaysey's stand in who, under Prince John's authority would over see the land until the Sheriff's return.

What would his rule have been like? Could it have been possible he could be worse then Vaysey and what would the people think of their disappearance? These were questions every one of them thought about over and over but never speaking aloud. So it was a surprise and a relief that when they returned to camp they found it occupied. Someone in their absence had kept the good fight going, it hadn't been much as it was an operation of one but it had been enough. It had let the people know that there was always a Robin Hood.

And so he remained; Luke Scarlett, an honorary outlaw, now perched on a hilltop over looking Locksley waiting for the others to return. He looked to his right at the sound of foot falls on the grass; though as it was a leisurely stride and not a charge or an attempt at stealth he felt safe that he had not been spotted and he was proven right with the appearance of Much.

The former servant plunked himself down by Luke tossing worried glances around them. "I don't like this."

"I know,"

"Spirits and strange lights, no good can come of it." The people of Locksley were spooked and the outlaws could sense it the moment they arrived. Peasants skirted around them, eyes on the ground, working quickly and quietly, there were no children playing or laughing and windows and doors were firmly shut to the outside world, and stranger still was the sudden appearance of horseshoes nailed above the doorways.

"I know," Luke repeated removing the bit of straw that hung from the corner of his mouth. "But its like Robin says, scare tactics, get the people to do there work and keep them in line."

Much opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it again as Luck got to his feet. Following, Much could see Robin heading towards them and the glowering look on his face did not look promising. Robin strode by them jaw set and without a second glance, Much had seen him this way before it always happened when he was either upset or deep in thought, but by the looks of him now it was both.

"Robin?" Luke questioned falling into step beside him, "What did you find out." It was then that Robin finally stopped with a frustrated sigh.

"Nothing."

"What? There has to be something, there's always something." Robin shot Much a look that went completely unnoticed. "Those serving girls are always gossiping, 'oh I just happened to be in the room' well that doesn't give you license to prattle on about it round the wash tub!" Fully aware that he was being stared at in amusement and bewilderment Much brought his rant to a halt ignoring the sting of the blush creeping up his neck. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders in an attempt regain his dignity. "Go on,"

Robin could not help but smirk, he always forgot about just how much his friend and former servant knew about the interworking of Locksley manor, and it never ceased to amaze him about what he never knew as lord of the household. "Gisborne is not behind this." It was a statement not a theory and Robin tuned to go not giving it another thought.

"How do you know?"

"Because apparently this spirit made and appearance at the manor last night."

"What? Somebody saw it?"

"No, Marta says there were footprints left in the kitchen, no one was seen going in or out and apparently this morning Gisborne was so on edge he actually jumped at his own shadow." Luke snorted at the thought, but this bit of information bothered Robin, if Gisborne wasn't behind the sightings that left one alternative.

"But if he didn't do it, then who else would have?" When no answer was made Much's face fell. "But if no one else is responsible then that means… well that means it all happened, the specter, the strange lights on the hill…" He paused looking around them then at the ground beneath his feet. "on this hill… So who's ready to go back to camp, I know I am."

Luke caught the look on Robin's face as he looked back towards the village. "Robin, there are lots of dark haired women out there."

"She was wearing white, when she… she was wearing white…"

"Lots of people wear white." Much threw in; his voice raising in pitch ever so slightly Robin looked back at him and sighed.

"You're right," Fighting through the emotions that fought for control Robin smirked and answered in a tone that reminded them of the old Robin. "Come on lads, lets go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Sexy For The Law**

**Chapter 5: **

Guy of Gisborne stalked the halls of Nottingham castle like a man in a daze. He had gotten little sleep the night before; instead he'd tossed and turned till dawn as memories haunted him. Memories of the Holy Land, of Marian taunting him with her love for the outlaw. And the rage, the white hot rage that had filled his mind and heart. Every smile, every look and every kiss had been a lie, she'd used him, and in that rage he'd struck back. In one moment of pure uncontrolled passion he had destroyed the one thing in the world he'd desired more then money or position. Now he buried the thoughts of her, she was gone and he could not afford to wallow, the sheriff had made that perfectly clear.

He'd just turned the corner to the sheriff's quarters when a very familiar face stormed past, obviously quite displeased. Guy stared after him a moment frozen as if he'd seen a ghost then quickening his pace he passed through the now open doorway to find the Sheriff fondling a hapless bird attempting to calm himself.

"My Lord?" The Sheriff turned to face him, his expression less then welcoming and Guy closed the door with a sinking feeling.

"It's would seem that news of your beloved harpies fate has reached all the way to London." Guy paled a little as his employer replaced the twittering creature to it's cage.

When they had returned to England the Sheriff made it known that the Lady Marian, still heartsick after the death of her father, had decided to travel the French countryside until she felt she could once more return home. And of course as Sheriff he would manage the estate left to her until her return. But through out Nottingham there was talk of what had really happened in the Holy Land and as in any time or place gossip is the fastest form of communication.

"Who-" Guy started to ask before being abruptly cut off.

"Now young Charles Fitzwalter," the sheriff continued taking a seat at his desk, "after hearing rumours of his nieces untimely death has come all the way from London to claim what is his by right and blah dee da tee da…" He trailed off, reclining in his seat, bare feet on the desk and fingers steepled under his chin.

"But that is not possible." Guy interjected, "Edward willed everything to Marian, the wealth, the lands, everything is to be hers upon marriage."

"Which, of course, is now impossible." A muscle in Guy's jaw twitched as he held his emotions as well as his tongue in check before collecting his thoughts and continuing in a level voice.

"But as far as anyone here is concerned she is still very much alive. He can not just declare her dead."

"True. However, what he can do is insist on us sending word to his dear niece demanding her swift return. And by the end of the month if she has failed to do so he will have no choice but to assume the worst and as next of kin take control of Knighton." The Sheriff was calm, Guy noted, very calm as he spoke, usually he would be in fits at this point and searching for someone to strike. Something told him that his Lord Sheriff had already formulated a plan and he was almost certain he knew what that would be.

"Surly he can be… taken care of?"

"Oh Gisborne," The Sheriff chided as if talking to a small child while Guy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Have you never heard the saying 'know thy enemy' hmm? No? Well, the fact of the matter is," The Sheriff went on getting to his feet and surveying a near by platter, "that when daddy Fitzwalter died and left big brother Edward the lands and the majority of the family's wealth, little Charles went off to London in a huff." After carefully studying a grape he popped it into his mouth. "Since then he's developed some close ties with some very powerful people, among which is our good Prince John. So any sudden 'disappearances' or 'accidents' would not go unnoticed." With that the Sheriff plopped himself back down and tossed another grape into his mouth. "A man after my own heart… if only he was not after my money."

Gisborne refrained from reminding his employer that now Marian was gone the land and wealth of Knighton rightfully belonged to Charles Fitzwalter and there for was not technically 'his' money. "What do you have in mind?" Was what came out instead, because now Guy knew for sure that the Sheriff of Nottingham did indeed have a plan.

0o0o0

A voice wafted through the grassy hills gruff and off key, the lyrics were crud and unknown to Macy; yet she followed the sound, curiosity guiding her. It lead her to a dirt road cutting through the meadow and soon other sounds joined the voice. The soft creak and thump of wooden wheels on a bumpy county road and the sound of hooves trotting at a slow and steady pace.

Squinting through the bright afternoon sun she could make out a small cart heading her way followed by a trail of dust. It was pulled by a single donkey and was not accompanied by any form of guard, which meant nothing particularly exciting, though the driver seemed to be enjoying himself. Macy considered the cart, the long road ahead of her and her sore bare feet before she began walking slowly in the direction it was heading and acting as nonchalant as possible.

As the cart neared closer Macy wondered just how people hitched rides in this century and pondered sticking out her thumb to see if he'd stop when the cart rolled on passed her. The driver pulled furiously at the reigns and cursing the donkey to stop which it did abruptly causing the now irate driver to jerk forward. Quickly righting himself and throwing back his hood the man began straightening out his robes. Now that she could get a good look at him Macy could see he was some sort of monk, clothed in a simple brown robe and rather young. At least younger then Macy's idea of how old a monk should be; cuter too.

"Er… Miss?" A hesitant voice broke through her thoughts and as she blinked repeatedly she realized he'd not only spoken to her but that she'd been staring. "Are you alright miss?"

"What?" Clearing her throat and shaking her head to clear her thoughts Macy donned her best Kira Knightly voice. "Sorry I was miles away, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright miss."

"Oh, well, I'm fine thank you."

"What are you doing out hear all on your own?"

"Traveling."

"Yes I can see that. Where to?"

Macy bit her lip in thought. "Wherever this road leads I suppose."

"That would be Nettlestone but a pretty young woman such as yourself should not be traveling these roads without escort or footwear, it isn't safe." She unconsciously scrunched back her toes, hiding them under her pant legs, "But I think I have just the solution. Since I am heading in that same direction might I offer you a seat until we get to wherever it is this road ends?" Macy took a calculated moment to consider before climbing up beside the young man with a bright smile.

"I'd be delighted."

0o0o0

Guy of Gisborne paced in front of a line of five young women, all fair faced blue eyed and dark haired. Gisborne been to every village of Nottingham Shire and had yet to find what he was looking for. Now pacing in front of the only viable candidates he feared he'd have to return to the sheriff empty handed. The women themselves were frightened and confused but kept their heads up and eyes forward as instructed as Gisborne's guards kept protesting loved ones at bay.

Guy took in every aspect of the young women in front of him but like all the villages before this one none of them were right. Hands too rough, bad teeth and a plethora of other tiny details that would never match. Not to mention the people who would know, there would be no hiding the truth. It seemed to him the Sheriff really was grasping at straws with this one. In fact it reeked of desperation and that meant there was no alternative but to report back empty handed. A prospect he was not looking forward to.

"Return to your family's," he ordered with a sigh as he mounted his horse, "and rest easy. The fugitive we seek is not here." He reassured, spinning the tale he'd told in every other village before this. "But we will find them, it's only a matter of time." Turning his mount he brought it to a canter, leading his men back towards Nottingham.

0o0o0

"Just a moment," Robin halted the others with a hand just as their camp was in sight,

"about this spirit. Let's not mention it to Little John, alright?" Much nodded in wholehearted agreement but Luke's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why are we not to mention it to Little John?"

"Are you mad?" Much cried indignantly. "If we tell John there's a spirit haunting the hill of Locksley, we'll never get him out of the forest."

But when the trio walked into camp it was to find it empty, the others not yet back from their rounds. Straight away Much began to build a fire as Robin and Luke stored the weapons. Sending Luke to fetch water Much gathered together the ingredients for a stew and Robin saw this as his chance to slip away for a while.

"Robin?" Or at least it would have been if the concerned tones of Much hadn't made him pause.

"It's alright," he cast a reassuring glance over his shoulder before continuing on, "I'll be back in a bit."

Much just stared at the disappearing back of his former master and best friend. Robin had been like this since before leaving the Holy Land; withdrawn, always going off by himself to 'think'. Brood seemed a more apt description in Much's mind. There was something missing in Robin, he hid it well in front of most people but the gang, well they could all see it.

For all his talk of needing to come home and carry on the war against Prince John and the Sheriff and their lot; the passion he once had, the energy about him that made people love and hate and follow him was gone. And Much was very much afraid that it was gone for good. That it had died with Marian.

**Authors Note: **So… I blame the Hobbit for this. Seeing it made me want more Richard Armitage in my life and led to me rewatching Robin Hood which led to this. And yes there is more to come. A few thing I should mention real quick, first. Yes, Robin is going through some angst right now but I just couldn't make him his usual perky accessible self after what he's been through. It just wasn't realistic but fear not he will start to come out his funk.

Second is the inclusion of Fitzwalter as Marian's surname. I couldn't ever remembering it being mentioned in the series so I took to the internets and the only place where she's listed with one is on . I am fully aware that this is most likely wrong but if some one out there can correct me I'll change it. If not I'm just going to keep using it.

And finally, I have not to this day seen the third season (series for you non Americans) of this show and I'm not sure I ever will. When I started this fic season two had yet to finish and when it did, this story got one hell of an overhaul as a result. But one thing remained the same which was my inclusion of my own version of classic character Friar Tuck who was based on David Wenham's character in Van Helsing. A younger version who was a bit of a fighter but mostly smart and funny who, I felt, fit with the campy tone of the show I loved. So while Tuck did become a cannon character, I have no idea what he was like. And since this has become wildly AU in regards to the third season I'm not going to change it. I hope you can enjoy it anyway and let me know what you think even if you don't.


End file.
